callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragunov
The Dragunov is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The Dragunov is used by the Ultranationalists, Loyalists, and OpFor. It is the most frequently encountered sniper rifle and can be found in most levels. Unlike the multiplayer counterpart, the Dragunov in the campaign has virtually no recoil at all, but has a firecap whereas the multiplayer variant can be fired as fast as desired. Multiplayer The Dragunov is unlocked at level 22. Like all sniper rifles, the only available attachment is the ACOG Scope. This weapon is capable of killing an enemy in one shot to the chest or above (excluding arms). Because the Dragunov lacks any 1.1 or 1.4 multipliers, Stopping Power has no effect on this weapon unless shooting at targets using Juggernaut or through walls. It is also one of the six weapons that can have a golden color scheme. In terms of one shot killing potential, the Dragunov is the best sniper rifle to use without Stopping Power by a considerable margin. It is tied with the Barrett .50cal and R700 for damage (all without Stopping Power) and has a very high firecap. This leaves room for another tier 2 perk, such as UAV Jammer or Overkill. The Dragunov is also extremely effective in Hardcore. But take note of its length, as the barrel can stick out of cover give away the player's position. Weapon Attachments *ACOG Scope Gallery Dragunov_and_M21_ghillie_FNG_COD4.png|In "F.N.G." Dragunov MW.png|The Dragunov. Default sniper scope reticle.png|Scope reticle. Dragunov Reloading MW.png|Reloading the Dragunov. Dragunov_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the Dragunov. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The Dragunov appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) as one of the two sniper rifles in game, and being the only semi-automatic one. The Dragunov looks very similar to the Dragunov in the console versions, though much brighter in color. The Dragunov is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, but it has a firecap, like the Dragunov in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's campaign. When fired, the player can hear what seems to be a bolt being pulled back. This, combined with a lower rate of fire, make many players consider it as a bolt-action sniper rifle, though it is still superior to the M40A3. It is only available to use once by the player in the level "Exodus". Multiplayer In multiplayer the Dragunov is the only sniper rifle available for the insurgents, however there's no difference between it and the M40A3 as they both kill with one shot on any part of the body and for this reason have their magazine capacity reduced to one round, making the Dragunov essentially a bolt action rifle. Dragunov_third_person_MWDS.png|The Dragunov in third person. Dragunov_DS.png|The Dragunov in first person. Dragunov_Scope_DS.png|Scope reticle. Dragunov_Inventory_DS.png|Dragunov's Inventory Icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Dragunov returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but is only found in the campaign and Special Ops and is renamed as the SVD. It has the same firing sound and reload animation as it does in'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', and a slightly more detailed design. It is seen used by the Brazilian Militia in "Takedown", and the Ultranationalists. It can be found and used in multiple levels, such as: *In "Museum". Rather than in the weapons casing, it is found in the hands of a Militia soldier and a Spetsnaz soldier in the displays, or from the Militia sniper near the dog. *From Russian or Militia snipers in the campaign. *"The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" on the scaffolding accessed after planting the C4 on the bodies. *"Cliffhanger" at one of the explosion sites used by a Russian sniper. *"The Hornet's Nest" at the front wall of the first building during the first fight. *"Loose Ends" near the M240s in the back room in the first floor of the house and in the armory, next to the ammo shelf. *"Contingency" near the M240s near the submarine. *"The Enemy of My Enemy" dropped at random by Ultranationalists. *Special Ops missions "Estate Takedown", "Wetwork", "Hidden", "Suspension" and "Armor Piercing". It, noticeably, has the front lens cap still on it, a change from the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version. It can be found with Arctic and Woodland Camouflage patterns in specific missions. Another noticeable change is that the bolt is now seen in the receiver. One peculiar difference from other weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is that when the Dragunov is reloaded, the gun is held up with the magazine facing right, rather than with other guns the magazine faces left, or the barrel is facing up. Gallery File:Dragunov MW2.png|The Dragunov in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. File:Default sniper scope reticle.png|The Dragunov's scope reticle. File:Arctic Camouflage Dragunov 3rd Person MW2.png|The Dragunov found with Arctic Camouflage in the level "Contingency". File:SVD brazil.jpg|A Militia sniper with a Dragunov. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Dragunov appears in the missions "Crash Site," "Executive Order" and "Numbers." In "Numbers", the Dragunov is commonly found equipped with an Infrared Scope. Multiplayer The Dragunov is the first sniper rifle available in multiplayer, available at the unlocking of Create-a-Class. It is also part of the default Sniper class. The Dragunov kills in one shot to the upper chest, neck, or head (only to the head and neck when silenced) and in two shots to the rest of the body, tied with the WA2000. The Dragunov has the largest magazine and reserve ammo of all sniper rifles, but has higher recoil than the WA2000, and less damage than the PSG-1, making it an intermediate between the two. Because of its large magazine, the Dragunov also spawns with more reserve ammo than any other sniper rifle: in fact, its default reserve of forty rounds is nearly comparable to the maximum ammo of the two high damage sniper rifles. In addition to its large magazine size, the Dragunov features the shortest reload time in its class. It is also different from the WA2000 as it possesses the default sniper zoom level (4.8x), unlike the WA2000's default reduced zoom level (3.6x). Due to its default low damage, the Dragunov (alongside the WA2000) is more suitable for a silencer than the two high damage sniper rifles, the PSG1 and the L96A1. The Dragunov had the same sight as the WA2000 and the L96A1 on the PlayStation 3 version after a patch on April 28, but has since been restored to its unique chevron sight. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Variable Zoom Zombies The Dragunov can be obtained from the Mystery Box in all of the Zombies maps. It is a reasonably good support weapon until around round 8 where it starts to lose its power. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the D115 Disassembler. It sports higher damage and a Variable Zoom scope. The D115 Disassembler is a one-shot-kill until round 22, and a one-shot-kill to the head until round 34. Prior to being Pack-a-Punched, the Dragunov does slightly less damage than the L96A1. However, the two sniper rifles do the same damage after being upgraded, thus making the Dragunov superior when upgraded, with a higher rate of fire and more ammo. Dragunov vs. D115 Disassembler Gallery Dragunov_BO.png|The Dragunov. Dragunov_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Dragunov. Dragunov_Infrared_Sight_BO.png|The Dragunov with an Infrared Scope. Dragunov scope overlay BO.png|Looking through the scope. Dragunov Side View BO.png|Side view of the Dragunov. Dragunov Variable Zoom BO.png|Variable Zoom. D115 Disassembler BO.png|The D115 Disassembler. Dragunov Stats BO.jpg|The Dragunov's multiplayer stats in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Dragunov appears as one of two sniper rifles of the game (though other weapons can be scoped to be used as sniper rifles). The Dragunov has a five-round magazine, fires semi automatic but has such a low rate of fire, similar to a bolt action's rate (this was likely done for balancing reasons, as the allied counterpart is the bolt-action M40). It can be fitted with a silencer. The Dragunov is the sniper rifle of choice for the Soviet Army, Viet Cong and the Cuban Forces both in campaign and in multiplayer. In multiplayer, the Dragunov is one of the pre-unlocked weapons, and it is possible to unlock the silencer for it after 100 kills. It is possible to get it for 950 points in Zombies out of the Mystery Box. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Dragunov was first seen during the'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Multiplayer World Premiere trailer. It is similar to the previous variants, but this time with black, synthetic furniture, and a different scope. Campaign The Dragunov can be found in the mission "Return To Sender". Multiplayer The Dragunov is similar its previous iterations, being semi automatic with a 10 round magazine. It is unlocked at Level 12. It has a extremely high firecap, same as the Barrett .50cal, but with higher mobility. The Dragunov is less effective than it was in previous installments because it is now only capable of getting a one-shot-kill to the head. However, the Dragunov's recoil is manageable and allows the rifle to be fired quite rapidly. Because of this, the Dragunov fulfills the role of a medium range support weapon (similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's M14 EBR), but can be effective out to longer ranges as well. The ACOG Scope is a useful optic for the Dragunov, as the one-shot-kill area is mediocre and the Dragunov is best used at medium ranges because of the high mobility and moderate recoil. The ACOG Scope allows the player to have a greater degree of peripheral vision and increased accuracy at closer ranges,and when paired with Kick, the Dragunov becomes a very effective mid range weapon. The only downside to the ACOG Scope is that it causes the Dragunov to lose some long range capability because of the high idle sway of the ACOG Scope, something that can be partly mitigated by the Stability proficiency. Another possibility is to attach a Thermal Scope to this weapon. The Thermal Scope, besides having a significantly good accuracy (although it is strongly advised that Kick proficiency be used too), increases the Dragunov's range. Once it may be difficult to have a fair combat between a Dragunov player and another sniper rifle with a larger one-shot-kill area, the Thermal Scope makes it simple to find the enemy's head. The Kick proficiency is useful as the recoil becomes even more manageable, making follow up shots very easy to perform. However, one may also take full advantage of the Dragunov's high mobility by using the Speed proficiency, which will bring its mobility to a submachine guns' level, allowing the player to move to another location quickly to surprise enemies or avoid enemy fire. The RSASS is often considered to be superior to the Dragunov, sporting a larger magazine, more ammo, and exactly the same damage. The Dragunov's main advantage is the high mobility, as the RSASS's mobility is the same as the Barrett .50cal, AS50 and light machine guns. The Dragunov, therefore, compared to other sniper rifles, fulfills more of a mid-range battle rifle role, due to its low damage and jumpy recoil at longer ranges. Should one want to employ the Dragunov in a traditional sniper role, there is always the option of going prone. While prone, all sniper rifles receive a considerable reduction to recoil. The Dragunov was buffed in Title Update 16 for the Xbox 360 and the corresponding PlayStation 3 update.http://community.callofduty.com/message/106065898 Its recoil is now almost entirely vertical, making the necessary follow-up shots much easier to execute. The update put it much more on par with the RSASS. Special Ops The Dragunov is available in both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The Dragunov is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenge "Hit and Run". Survival Mode The Dragunov is available in Survival Mode at level 16 and costs $2000. Similar to its multiplayer counterpart, the Dragunov sports high mobility, medium to high recoil (depending on stance), and a decent magazine capacity all which is good for the first few rounds. To take a more mobile approach, equip the ACOG Scope for easier close quarters engagements. However, its performance will suffer when the medium troops arrive, as it will lose its ability to one-shot-kill. At this point it is advised to purchase a new weapon. Attachments *Variable Scope *Extended Mags *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Heartbeat Sensor *Silencer Gallery Dragunov MW3.png|First person view of the Dragunov. Dragunov Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the Dragunov. Dragunov Scope MW3.png|The Dragunov's scope. Dragunov Scope Reticle MW3.png|The reticle of the Dragunov's sniper scope. Dragunov Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the Dragunov. Demonstration Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The Dragunov makes its appearance again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance and retains the similar performance statistics of what it's predecessor had. Differences are the fact that it has a different scope reticule with different crosshairs and a blue tinted edge around the scope lens. Campaign The Dragunov is rare compared to other weapons used by the Russian forces. It makes a notable appereance in "Running For Cover" when the player must eliminate enemy soldiers at far distance. Otherwise, it is a very rare weapon to find in other campaign missions. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Dragunov appears again in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, using the same appearance from the original Call of Duty: Black Ops with the exception of the wooden sections of the gun being green instead of the usual brown. This time it only appears in campaign mode during the 1980s arc of the game but it can still be used in the 2025 arc of the game if selected in the player's loadout. Campaign The Dragunov can be found in the first mission, "Pyrrhic Victory", resting against the shed that contains the Animal Traps. Initially, it comes with a low amount of ammunition, but the player can replenish the ammunition by finding an ammo crate. The Dragunov is useful for covering Hudson as he carries Woods to safety at the end of the mission. The Dragunov can also be found in the mission "Time and Fate" in the climbable tower at the villa. It is ideal for sniping the cartel in opposite side of the courtyard and in the buildings. The Dragunov is almost always a one-hit kill, unless fired at limbs. It has low recoil and can be fired in quick succession to ensure that targets are killed. Attachments *ACOG Sight *Variable Zoom *Suppressor *Extended Clip *Fast Mag Video Video:Black Ops Zombies - Dragonuv Upgraded (D115 Disassembler) D115 Disassembler Overview Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In multiplayer for the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS), the Dragunov is tilted upwards until it has been fired. *When the Dragunov is given an ACOG Scope, the player will throw grenades slower. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *This gun, the W1200 and the M1911 are the only weapons that are usable in singleplayer levels and the "Museum", but not multiplayer. *Applying camouflage replaces the wooden furniture, the complete opposite to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Posters showing a disassembled view of the weapon can be found in the map Salvage. *The Dragunov is reloaded with the right hand, while most weapons are reloaded with the left. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Unlike its previous appearances, the Dragunov has a chevron scope reticle. *On the left side of the gun there is a Hammer and Sickle and the number "N126 47". This is can be noticed easier with the Red camouflage applied. *In the Create-a-Class display, the magazine goes through the player's arm. *The Dragunov is the only sniper rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops that appears in all three game modes: Campaign, Multiplayer and Zombies. *It is also the only sniper rifle that appears in more than one level in the campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The name "115" in "D115 Disassembler" from Zombies, is a reference to Element 115. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Like its predecessor in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it has a unique chevron reticle. *In third person, when pulling out the Dragunov it will be held by the magazine. *It is the only sniper rifle to be buffed in the game. *When silenced, it is impossible to get a one-shot-kill without Hollow Points or playing a Hardcore game modes. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The Dragunov has the same firing sound as the Ballista. *The Dragunov has an unusable iron sight mounted on the barrel. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Sniper Rifles